Troy Schmidts Five Nighs at Freddys
by TroyB.Rose-My RWBY Oc
Summary: Hey guys WarriorCats4Life1234 here this is my first fanfic most inspiration comes from HiDeKiThEhlden and f-ckthesystem hope you like.


W#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d# #t#o# #y#o#u#r# #f#i#l#e#s# #?##  
#A#l#l# #o#f# #y#o#u#r# #f#i#l#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t#e#d# #b#y# #a# #s#t#r#o#n#g# #e#n#c#r#y#p#t#i#o#n# #w#i#t#h# #R#S#A#-#2#0#4#8# #u#s#i#n#g# #C#r#y#p#t#o#W#a#l#l# #3#.#0#.##  
#M#o#r#e# #i#n#f#o#r#m#a#t#i#o#n# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #e#n#c#r#y#p#t#i#o#n# #k#e#y#s# #u#s#i#n#g# #R#S#A#-#2#0#4#8# #c#a#n# #b#e# #f#o#u#n#d# #h#e#r#e#:# #h#t#t#p#:#/#/#e#n#.#w#i#k#i#p#e#d#i#a#.#o#r#g#/#w#i#k#i#/#R#S#A#_#(#c#r#y#p#t#o#s#y#s#t#e#m#)##

##  
#W#h#a#t# #d#o#e#s# #t#h#i#s# #m#e#a#n# #?##  
#T#h#i#s# #m#e#a#n#s# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #s#t#r#u#c#t#u#r#e# #a#n#d# #d#a#t#a# #w#i#t#h#i#n# #y#o#u#r# #f#i#l#e#s# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #i#r#r#e#v#o#c#a#b#l#y# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d#,# #y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #n#o#t# #b#e# #a#b#l#e# #t#o# #w#o#r#k# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e#m#,# #r#e#a#d# #t#h#e#m# #o#r# #s#e#e# #t#h#e#m#,##  
#i#t# #i#s# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #a#s# #l#o#s#i#n#g# #t#h#e#m# #f#o#r#e#v#e#r#,# #b#u#t# #w#i#t#h# #o#u#r# #h#e#l#p#,# #y#o#u# #c#a#n# #r#e#s#t#o#r#e# #t#h#e#m#.##

##  
#H#o#w# #d#i#d# #t#h#i#s# #h#a#p#p#e#n# #?##  
#E#s#p#e#c#i#a#l#l#y# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#,# #o#n# #o#u#r# #s#e#r#v#e#r# #w#a#s# #g#e#n#e#r#a#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #s#e#c#r#e#t# #k#e#y# #p#a#i#r# #R#S#A#-#2#0#4#8# #-# #p#u#b#l#i#c# #a#n#d# #p#r#i#v#a#t#e#.##  
#A#l#l# #y#o#u#r# #f#i#l#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #e#n#c#r#y#p#t#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #p#u#b#l#i#c# #k#e#y#,# #w#h#i#c#h# #h#a#s# #b#e#e#n# #t#r#a#n#s#f#e#r#r#e#d# #t#o# #y#o#u#r# #c#o#m#p#u#t#e#r# #v#i#a# #t#h#e# #I#n#t#e#r#n#e#t#.##  
#D#e#c#r#y#p#t#i#n#g# #o#f# #y#o#u#r# #f#i#l#e#s# #i#s# #o#n#l#y# #p#o#s#s#i#b#l#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#p# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#r#i#v#a#t#e# #k#e#y# #a#n#d# #d#e#c#r#y#p#t# #p#r#o#g#r#a#m#,# #w#h#i#c#h# #i#s# #o#n# #o#u#r# #s#e#c#r#e#t# #s#e#r#v#e#r#.##

##  
#W#h#a#t# #d#o# #I# #d#o# #?##  
#A#l#a#s#,# #i#f# #y#o#u# #d#o# #n#o#t# #t#a#k#e# #t#h#e# #n#e#c#e#s#s#a#r#y# #m#e#a#s#u#r#e#s# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #s#p#e#c#i#f#i#e#d# #t#i#m#e# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #c#o#n#d#i#t#i#o#n#s# #f#o#r# #o#b#t#a#i#n#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #p#r#i#v#a#t#e# #k#e#y# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d#.##  
#I#f# #y#o#u# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #v#a#l#u#e# #y#o#u#r# #d#a#t#a#,# #t#h#e#n# #w#e# #s#u#g#g#e#s#t# #y#o#u# #d#o# #n#o#t# #w#a#s#t#e# #v#a#l#u#a#b#l#e# #t#i#m#e# #s#e#a#r#c#h#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #o#t#h#e#r# #s#o#l#u#t#i#o#n#s# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e#y# #d#o# #n#o#t# #e#x#i#s#t#.##

##  
#F#o#r# #m#o#r#e# #s#p#e#c#i#f#i#c# #i#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#o#n#s#,# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #v#i#s#i#t# #y#o#u#r# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#l# #h#o#m#e# #p#a#g#e#,# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #a# #f#e#w# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #a#d#d#r#e#s#s#e#s# #p#o#i#n#t#i#n#g# #t#o# #y#o#u#r# #p#a#g#e# #b#e#l#o#w#:##  
#1#.#h#t#t#p#:#/#/#p#a#y#t#o#c#4#g#t#p#n#5#c#z#l#2#.#t#o#r#c#o#n#n#e#c#t#p#a#y#c#o#m#/#1#U#x#t#k#s#h##  
#2#.#h#t#t#p#:#/#/#p#a#y#t#o#c#4#g#t#p#n#5#c#z#l#2#.#t#o#r#w#a#l#l#e#t#p#a#y#c#o#m#/#1#U#x#t#k#s#h##  
#3#.#h#t#t#p#:#/#/#p#a#y#t#o#c#4#g#t#p#n#5#c#z#l#2#.#w#a#l#t#e#r#w#h#i#t#e#p#a#y#c#o#m#/#1#U#x#t#k#s#h##  
#4#.#h#t#t#p#:#/#/#p#a#y#t#o#c#4#g#t#p#n#5#c#z#l#2#.#r#o#s#s#u#l#b#r#i#c#h#t#p#a#y#c#o#m#/#1#U#x#t#k#s#h##

#I#f# #f#o#r# #s#o#m#e# #r#e#a#s#o#n#s# #t#h#e# #a#d#d#r#e#s#s#e#s# #a#r#e# #n#o#t# #a#v#a#i#l#a#b#l#e#,# #f#o#l#l#o#w# #t#h#e#s#e# #s#t#e#p#s#:##  
#1#.#D#o#w#n#l#o#a#d# #a#n#d# #i#n#s#t#a#l#l# #t#o#r#-#b#r#o#w#s#e#r#:# #h#t#t#p#:#/#/#w#w#w#.#t#o#r#p#r#o#j#e#c#t#.#o#r#g#/#p#r#o#j#e#c#t#s#/#t#o#r#b#r#o#w#s#e#r#.#h#t#m#l#.#e#n# ##  
#2#.#A#f#t#e#r# #a# #s#u#c#c#e#s#s#f#u#l# #i#n#s#t#a#l#l#a#t#i#o#n#,# #r#u#n# #t#h#e# #b#r#o#w#s#e#r# #a#n#d# #w#a#i#t# #f#o#r# #i#n#i#t#i#a#l#i#z#a#t#i#o#n#.##  
#3#.#T#y#p#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #a#d#d#r#e#s#s# #b#a#r#:# #p#a#y#t#o#c#4#g#t#p#n#5#c#z#l#2#.#o#n#i#o#n#/#1#U#x#t#k#s#h##  
#4#.#F#o#l#l#o#w# #t#h#e# #i#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#o#n#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #s#i#t#e#.##

##  
#I#M#P#O#R#T#A#N#T# #I#N#F#O#R#M#A#T#I#O#N#:##  
#Y#o#u#r# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#l# #p#a#g#e#:# #h#t#t#p#:#/#/#p#a#y#t#o#c#4#g#t#p#n#5#c#z#l#2#.#t#o#r#c#o#n#n#e#c#t#p#a#y#c#o#m#/#1#U#x#t#k#s#h##  
#Y#o#u#r# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#l# #p#a#g#e# #(#u#s#i#n#g# #T#O#R#)#:# #p#a#y#t#o#c#4#g#t#p#n#5#c#z#l#2#.#o#n#i#o#n#/#1#U#x#t#k#s#h##  
#Y#o#u#r# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#l# #i#d#e#n#t#i#f#i#c#a#t#i#o#n# #n#u#m#b#e#r# #(#i#f# #y#o#u# #o#p#e#n# #t#h#e# #s#i#t#e# #(#o#r# #T#O#R# #'#s#)# #d#i#r#e#c#t#l#y#)#:# #1#U#x#t#k#s#h# 


End file.
